Masks
by writingtitan
Summary: She was a rose, though her prickly thorns would have kept you from knowing her true beauty. Cannon pairings – Cullen Family bonding. During Eclipse.


**S:** She was a rose, though her prickly thorns would have kept you from knowing her true beauty. Cannon pairings – Cullen Family bonding. During Eclipse.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Rosalie stood before the reflective surface staring intently at her image. She shyed away looking down only to have her chin lifted by Emmet who now stood behind her.

"Am I pretty?" She asks in a desperately quiet voice. Her eyes downncast whilest her face held within his steel grip.

"Yes" He smiles placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Although they had been together for over 50 years she still cannot help but flinch every and any time he touched her. Though she was good at hiding it when in the public eyes of her family or communtity. Her mask was a strong one. It hid her pain and helped her function and not think of her terrible past.

For you see on the night she was raped, was the night that she was bitten. And lonely and scared, her mind is frozen in that state. Forever in the mind set that she is stained. But a flower as beautiful as she even with a tainted heart, body and mind is still as sweet and delicate no matter how many times her outer thorns prick you.

* * *

The rest of the Cullen clan returned home after an hunt. Edward rolling his eyes informed his family that Rosalie had not even noticed their return for she was caught up in her vanity. They all laughed at the girls superficial mind, even Esme could not suppress it in her scolding tone.

Emmet however stood unamused at the bottom of the stairs, after hearing there return.

* * *

_Roselie stood staring at her reflection, a cloth in her hand. Scrubbing her skin. Emmet sighed and was about to make an attempt to remove the material from her and remind her that she is still pure and beautiful when he senses the family's return. _

_He turns to leave to greet them when a pale hand grabs his. Though he stares at the hand that is shaking, shaking because she is still afraid of a touch, he eventually looks up into his angels eyes and see's the naked panic within them._

"_Don't worry babe" he assures stroking her cheek, "Ill be back soon and nothing can harm you, I'm just down stairs...." He kissses her forehead and mumbles some words._

_As he exits the room she clutches the cloth to her chest replaying the words he just said._

"_You are not alone" _

_

* * *

_

The family move deeper into the house, away from prying ears of the upstairs occupent, that is only assuming she is listening nor cares. They deiced to discuss, for Emmet was mad. Jasper was overwhelmed by his feeling and Edward was confused by the thoughts in his head.

"Why do you lot always dis her?" Emmet asks, crossing his arms and standing, leant against a wall.

"What?" Edward asks in a joking tone. "Were only speaking the truth, she is so va--"

_Mask_

Edward does not continue to speak after the thought that passed through Emmets head.

"You guys dont understand" He is looking down, his muscular form hunched. "After all this time, I figured you would of clicked by now."

The family sit down and Emmet explains. The reason for the vainty was a mask to hide the pain. Her mind set frozen in the state of that night. She feels she is broken, tainted, an unworthy sight. Emmet devolges that she is always scared, and avoids most contact from the Cullen men. That she asks if she's pretty for she feels she is not, she feels abused and dirty. Emmet humorlessly laughs and explains, that if her skin was weak as a humans she would be totally red. She scrubs down her skin, in an attempt to get rid of the stain, she says she is dirty.

"Her mask, her vainty everything. She has to feel beautilful and untainted. You guys can't understand what it must have been like for her"

The family are overcome with guilt. Jasper especially. Esme stands, in her motherly worry. But Emmet stops her.

"Why?" Emmet sighs shaking her head.

She needs to keep up appearances, she doesn't want pity or restrain. He shouldn't of told them but he was tired of there judgement upon her. She needs her mask, so at least around them, she can feel as if normal, untainted, beautiful. She wears her mask so they don't tip toe round her like she's a delicate flower. Only when she and Emmet are alone does the mask go and real girl is shown .

_**If a rose doesn't have it's thorns to protect it, its as good as dead.**_

* * *

**AN:** Had this idea, in my head for a really long time and had to get it out. I kind of hate it because it rhymes. But still it conveys what I picked up from Rosalie. Being raped, converted = same mind set etc and I always felt sorry for her. Well not always more after Eclipse, but then went right back to hating her when Bella was pregnant. Lol. I'm not that happy with it, I wanted more dialogue and more family connection etc so Ill probably come back and work on it. **R/R**.


End file.
